Beautifully Broken
by darkromancelove
Summary: This is a short story containing slash and BDSM. If you are not into it, don't read it! Roman Reigns has a favorite pet that he never pimps out until Seth Rollins shows up unexpectedly offering triple what Roman usually charges for his own personal pet, Dean Ambrose.


Beautifully Broken

 ***Warning: This story contains slash and BDSM. If you can't handle this, don't start reading it. I do not own any WWE characters**

Dean Ambrose stood by the door with his eyes cast downward. He dared not to look his master in the eyes unless given permission. To do so would cause his master to become very upset with him and he would be punished. The punishment was not what he was afraid of though. He could handle physical pain, that was no problem. Growing up in an abusive household had taught him how to deal with physical pain but the mental anguish of upsetting his master, that was something Dean could never handle.

He tried to be so good. He tried so hard to think before he acted or to think before he spoke but he still would mess it up occasionally. He always found a way to upset his master no matter how much though he put into what he should say or what he should do which left him usually in a state of panic just like he was in now. He was trying to stand perfectly still but as the minutes ticked by, it became harder and harder. He could feel the powerful impulse to scratch his shoulder or to bounce around nervously threatened to break his fixed stance. His master had ordered him to stand perfectly still and he was trying so hard.

He could feel his heartbeat thumping heavily beneath his breastbone. His mouth was dry and he needed a drink of water desperately but he dares not move while his master was doing business with a client. He could feel the man's eyes burning through him. The man wanted him, lusted after him. His hunger was so strong that Dean feel it though every fiber of his being but he dares not look up at the man. He kept his blue eyes downward.

He tried not to listen in on his master's conversation. It was rude and if master realized he was listening, he would be punished but he couldn't help but to listen when his master spoke his name to the strange man several times. The man was trying to acquire my services. I made sure to leave my face expressionless as to the deal that was going down. He wanted to beg his master to not take the deal. He didn't want anyone else to use his body but his master only. His master loved him, told him every day, kept him away from all of his clients to ensure he would tempt none of his clients. This client had showed up out pf the blue with no appointment so master had no time to make sure I was kept out of sight.

Dean could hear the irritation in his master's voice as the man strongly insisted on Dean as his pet for the night. Dean figured that the man must have guessed that he was master's personal pet and that made him all the more valuable to the client who offered to pay triple. Dean fought down the shock he felt at a client offering so much money just for him but he was not worth it. He was not prepared for this. He could hear his master trying to explain to the strange man that he was not well trained like the other pets, that he had medical issues that would not please him but the man insisted that he was ok if I wasn't the most well trained and it was ok that I suffered from anxiety and tics.

Dean could feel the turmoil radiating off of his master. There was a lot of money at stake and his master didn't want to give up so much money. Dean could hear them discussing the terms. Master wanted to be in the room watching but the man did not want master in the room with them. Master was mad that the man wouldn't back down but in the end, Master took the deal. Dean didn't believe that he was worth so much money but the man only wanted Dean because he belonged exclusively to Roman Reigns. He knew it and he was sure Master knew it as well.

Dean could hear the strange man on the phone making the arrangements to have the money wired to Roman's account. Master wanted to set up rules but the man said that there were already rules in place for pets and that Dean wasn't going to treated special especially since so much money was paid out.

Dean waited patiently as the men conducted their business. He was anxious and nervous. He had no idea what the man would do to him or want him to do. He had only ever belonged too Roman and he loved his Master. He didn't want to ordered around by someone new. The strange man laughed nasally that caused a chill to course up Dean's spine. It took every bit of training not to run too Roman and beg him to not sell him to this man even if it was only for a few hours. But Dean couldn't do that, it would embarrass Roman greatly and then Roman would be disappointed in him.

"Just give me a few minutes with Dean, you're his first so he needs to know what to do. You will be in room 205." The man smirked triumphantly but left so that Roman could talk to Dean.

Roman walked over to Dean with a heavy heart. He knew he was breaking his word to Dean but he was sure Dean would understand with the type of money at stake. $75,000 was no chunk change and everyone had a price, even if it was for Dean.

"I know you heard everything and I know you are disappointed in me." Roman's voice was honey sweet hoping Dean would take the bitter pill he had to swallow. "You can look up at me."

Dean slowly raised his frantic blue eyes to meet Roman. He was scared and felt inadequate for this task. If he said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing it would look bad on Roman and then Roman would be upset with him and Dean didn't want Roman upset with him. Roman could tell what was going on in his pet's head.

"I told him already that you are not well trained and this would be your first time so he should expect you to make mistakes but you will be fine. He is a regular customer and he has never seriously hurt a pet before so it will be fine but Baby, we need this money. It's been tight around here because business has been slow but I promise it will never happen again."

Dean didn't believe that for a minute. Now that everyone knew that Roman had a price and that Dean was Roman's own personal pet, they would all come wanting him and offer even more money than this client but what could he do. He belonged too Roman and had to do what Roman wanted. He couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill down his chubby cheeks.

Roman's heart hurt for his sacrifice but he had to let Dean know who the boss was. He couldn't get soft over one pet. It would look bad on his reputation. "Now I want you to do whatever Seth wants. Make me proud"

Dean nodded sadly. He wasn't angry at his master he was just scared and sad. Roman had been protecting him for a long time now but he needed to earn his keep or Roman would toss him out and then where would he go?

Roman sighed and cupped Dean's smooth cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin. Roman had looked forward to spending the night with his pet but he figured would be a good night to unleash some of his built up rage on another one of his pets. One that wasn't as fragile as Dean. "My beautifully broken Dean." Roman said sadly. "As soon as I get you back, I will make sure to clean all traces of Seth Rollins from every crevice of your body." Dean blushed slightly at the possessiveness Dean could feel in Roman's strong voice.

Roman cleared his throat and then harshly grabbed Dean by the throat. Dean whimpered in surprise at Roman's aggressiveness. "And you better not enjoy being with him, do you understand?" Roman's black eyes were glazed over crazily and Dean whimpered to let Roman know he completely understood. Roman let go of Dean and Dean lowered his head again hoping to show Roman that he could be good.

Roman walked over to the door and yanked it open in a hurry. Roman hated that this was bothering him. It shouldn't have been though, this had been the plan at first, to break Dean in and then sell him out like the rest of the pets but from the start there was something about Dean that he loved and then he had scraped that plan and had only wanted Dean for himself. He loved his beautifully broken Dean and now Dean would be someone's else's pet tonight and Roman felt an anger he needed to quench building up deep inside of him but before Dean came back to him.

 ***Hello everyone, this is just going to be a short story so only one more chapter and it is done. The next chapter will contain the more extreme BDSM so if you don't enjoy this type of writings, please don't read. Everyone else, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
